


性幻想

by wuhenliulanjun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuhenliulanjun/pseuds/wuhenliulanjun
Summary: reborn×Mr.Whoknows,Mukuro is watching you~





	性幻想

性幻想  
by沉阁

 

他只得用颤抖的手划开手机屏幕——后盖烫的他几乎握不住——可他还是打开了常用的浏览器

场景由花园转换到了床上

“对，就是这样”仿佛吃了禁果一般诱惑的声音在耳边响起“继续，我要拍下来给reborn看看你现在的样子”  
好羞耻，他想，汗水濡湿了头发被单黏在身上，或许没有被单他其实正躺在地上也说不定，但这不是重点，他正在当着某位雾守的面在他创造的幻境里自渎，被快感折磨得全身颤抖仿佛发着高烧被扔进了冰窟，而对方丝毫没有帮他一把的意思  
被他命名为reborn的震动棒也同样发烫，他咬着牙又一次塞了进去，肠肉仿佛有吸力一般将它吞没，而他承受不住似的一声闷哼躺倒下去，脑子里面是空白，复又是五彩斑斓的色块，图案扭曲放大再扭曲，他睁开眼试图抓住一丝现实的影子，手机掉在软塌塌的被子里持续发出淫糜的声音——与他细碎的呻吟交相辉映

场景变换到了一个舞台，雾守坐在台下鼓掌，仿佛他是个刚刚谢幕的小丑

他早该戒掉的  
他绝望地想着，早点戒掉的话现在至少不至于被困在这个让人发狂的幻境中，他的手不受控制般将穴内的震动棒插入抽出，颤栗又一次传满了全身，他试图抓着幕布遮住自己，可每次即将抓到之时它又滑溜溜地飘散开来——像雾又像风  
而那位紫发青年依旧戏谑地看着他自己上演的这出好戏，他用力去睁开被泪水模糊的眼睛也依旧只能看到对方一个朦胧的剪影  
总得有人来救救他，他已经体力不支全身抽搐，可他依旧一副没被填饱的样子，感官被对方夺取，性欲与高潮被无限放大，他很难说究竟是快感还是空虚感来得更猛烈些，二者的交替使他发疯

场景变换到办公室，他正任由自己的汗珠滴在橡木制的桌子上

他早该戒掉的，不管是sex addiction还是reborn  
自从他把reborn作为自己的性幻想对象后就会时不时地想要来一发，虽然人家压根不知道依旧每天和那个粉头发美女耳鬓厮磨  
可他无法克制自己去想自己在那人身下婉转承欢的样子，这种幻想一步步扩大，从那人冰冷的眼神到蜷曲的鬓角再到明黄色的西装——以至于到最后他闻到咖啡苦涩的香气都会忍不住口干舌燥春潮萌动  
这是reborn的办公桌，上面残存有咖啡的苦涩喝那人的体温，他知道这是幻觉可他还是忍不住又一次高潮，快感一波一波地袭击他的脑子他的心脏他的四肢百骸可他无能为力，他的手垂了下来，任由那个小东西在自己下面震动，他的穴口不受控制地收缩痉挛抽搐，而他已经没有力气  
“继续呀，reborn看着你呢~”  
“骗……骗人”被咬的支离破碎的话语从口中漏出，他伏在办公桌上忍受着下体的空虚感  
好想被人紧紧抱住，或者被捅一刀也行  
好想被人啃咬嘴唇，或者被揍一拳也行  
好想被人吮吸皮肤，或者被掴一掌也行  
怎样都行  
让他沉沦得更深或者杀了他都行  
至少不要再被折磨得发疯了就行

“哦？”他听到一个低沉的声音，带有薄茧的冰凉指腹游走在他的脖颈。  
那人身上有着疏离冷淡的咖啡香气。  
他想我一定是快死了而这就是临终幻觉。  
那人短促地轻笑一声，说我这就让你知道我是不是幻觉  
连语气都和reborn一模一样  
粗大的物什挺入扩张充分的甬道，他的身体已承受不住更多的快感，痛和那人的吻，咖啡的苦与泪的咸，占满与摩擦，他恍然间看到五光十色的夜和穿堂过隙的风  
那人啮食着他的前胸，毛楞楞的头发被濡湿贴在额前，像是美人出浴。他因快感而尽力伸展，想给那人看他的五脏六腑和炽热的脑浆  
他还活着，也许  
他不愿意再去想这里究竟是幻是梦还是什么别的，也许是死前幻觉也许是那只凤梨的恶趣味但是这都无所谓  
至少此刻他想沉沦于此  
然后长眠不醒

——END——


End file.
